No title yet
by The King of Awesome
Summary: Sorry for the no title...cant think of one... anyways, This is a story of love! With 3 people who will enforse it! Yaoi. Pairing inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hikari: HI! i know, i know... i should be working on my other fan fiction, but i lost my little black notebook, so it's hard for me to type it! so, i decided to do something that came off the top of my head and it also just had to involve Naruto, Sasuke, and a whole bunch of yaoi madness! **

**Naruto: um...who is she and why does she look scary?**

**Sasuke: who knows... really**

**Itachi: why am I here?**

**Hikari: cause i think that you are sexy/glomps Itachi/**

**Sasuke/Naruto: 0.0 **

**Itachi/turning purple/ help...me...**

**Hikari: I LOVE YOU ITACHI!**

**Kakashi: Hikari doesn't own Naruto, cause if she did, there would be so much yaoi and i would have Iruka! Oh, and she doesn't own MCR's Cemetery Drive.**

**Iruka: Wha...?**

**Hikari: Anyways, this is Yaoi, so if you are offended by this then GO AWAY! SHOOO! Anyways, there will be light Sakura bashing, cause she's okay... somewhat and i just can't totally hate her. Pairings are SasukexNaruto, SakuraxLee, cause he needs a chance, HinataXKiba, NejixGaara, cause i just thought of it... ehhe! And ShikamaruxIno... maybe... not sure yet... and of course KakashixIruka! and Itatchi will make appearances cause he's so sexy! I also want to warn you about OOC's and a made up character... basically me and my bestest friend! don't worry... we want yaoi cause we love it! **

**Sasuke: That was long...**

**Hikari: Now on with the story! WEEEE! oh and... in my fan fic. Kyuubi's a girl! so live with it.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**'_Kyuubi talking/thoughts or whatever you want to call them'_**

'_Inner Sakura'_

Can't Think of A Title Yet...

Chapter 1.

"You're going to lose today Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted happily pointing his index finger at the said Uchiha.

"Hn. Whatever dobe." He turned and smirked at Naruto.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled and started to attack Sasuke. Sasuke swiftly dodged it and counter attacked him. (A/N: sorry, i can't write fighting scenes that well! gomen!) Sakura was in the background cheering Sasuke on, while our favorite perverted sensei, Kakashi, was in the middle of reading Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto went to attack Sasuke again, but then stopped for a split second. Sasuke stopped too. Everyone heard something...and it wasn't a pretty noise. Someone was singing off key...badly...

"I MISS YOU! I MISS YOU SO FARRRRRR! AND THE COLLISION OF YOUR KISS THAT MADE IT SO HARD! BACK HOME! OFF THE RUN! SINGING SONGS THAT MADE YOU SLIT YOUR WRISTS..."

Everyone covered their ears with their hands.

"WHAT KIND OF HORRIBLE MONSTER WOULD DO THAT?" Naruto yelled, his ears being more sensitive because of Kyuubi.

"WHO KNOWS!" Sasuke yelled. Then, a smack was heard. And more screaming, Joy.

"Hikari! If you keep singing like you're tone deaf, you will make ME deaf!"

"I'M SORRY KURAI! I WON'T DO IT EVER AGAIN!" Naruto and company took their hands off their ears and heard a plop.

"GET OFF!" The first voice, known as Kurai now, said dangerously. The people walked into the clearing where Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were. Naruto was dumbfounded.

"THEY'RE GIRLS!" He yelled, pointing fingers at them. The girl with long dark brown hair twitched.

"Do you have a problem with THAT blondie?" She asked. Naruto twitched.

"Don't you DARE call me BLONDIE!" He yelled at her.

"Can everyone calm down? I feel very negative chi's here..." The girl with shoulder length hair said. Sasuke snorted a bit. The girl whipped her head towards him and then had sparkles in her eyes.

"YOU ARE SO SEXY!" she yelled and glomped Sasuke. Sakura gasped. '_MY SASUKE! GETTING GLOMPED BY THAT...THAT...WENCH?' _Inner Sakura yelled.

"Kurai! Can I keep him?" The girl asked.

"NO! You can NOT keep him Hikari." Kurai answered.

"But why?" she whined.

"Cause, I said. Now get off him." Kurai demanded.

"Fine..." Hikari pouted and helped Sasuke up. Naruto, being Naruto, asked a very simple question.

"Who are you girls?" He asked. Hikari answered.

"I'm Hikari and this is Kurai." She pointed to the Brunette. "And we are here on official business!" She smiled. Hikari wore a blue spaghetti strapped tank top and baggy white pants, while Kurai wore a red t-shirt and baggy black pants. Hikari's hair was in a braid and was light brown with blonde bangs, while Kurai's was in a low ponytail and just dark brown. Their eyes were almost the same. Hikari's was a green hazel, while Kurai's was just brown. Hikari wore oval shaped glasses too.

"Official business? With WHAT?" Naruto asked.

"We are trying to hook up...mumph!" Kurai covered her mouth with her hand.

"She can be a handful sometimes..." Kakashi smiled, well, you would think he did because of that mask.

"Well, hello ladies. I'm Kakashi, and this is Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto." He introduced them all.

"Nice to meet you all! Now, does anyone know where there is food around here? I'm hungry!" She smiled.

"There's the ramen stand that's..." Naruto didnt' get to finish.

"RAMEN! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!" Hikari jumped up and down!

"DID YOU HEAR THAT KURAI! RAMEN!"

"Yes, I did..." Kurai sighed.

"Show me!" Hikari took Naruto's hand and dragged him.

"I believe that the Hokage would like to see you, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, let's go." Kurai said. "And let's just hope that Konoha is ready for Hikari's hyperness..." Kurai followed Kakashi, while Sakura and Sasuke were left in the dark... and so was Naruto, but he didn't care right now.

**Hikari: DID YOU LIKE IT? **

**Naruto: I DID! I LOVE YOU! CAUSE YOU LOVE RAMEN!**

**Sasuke:...**

**Sakura: i feel left out...**

**Kakashi: This is very interesting...**

**Itachi: I didn't even show up!**

**Iruka: Neither did I, so live with it.**

**Kurai: Please review, and no flames please, for Hikari's behalf mostly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikari: I'm back with a new one guys! come on! lets here those screams!**

**Naruto: she lost it...**

**Sasuke: ya...**

**Sakura: no, she's just being her... i think**

**Itachi: i still have no clue why i'm here**

**Iruka: she's crazy**

**Hikari: SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!**

**Everyone: O.o **

**Hikari: Good!**

**Kurai: why me?**

**Hikari: cause i love you!**

**Kakashi: Hikari doesn't own Naruto and thank god! she doesn't even own this song from O-Zone...forgot what it was called...**

**Hikari: Now ON WITH THEH STORY!**

Chapter 2

"Well, here's the ramen stand." Naruto said triumphantly. Hikari eyes widened in wonder and amazement of the amazing smell.

"It smells...so...GOOD!" She took a bench and started to spin around. Kurai sighed while Naruto followed Hikari, but not spinning around. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi just was speechless by the innocence that was Hikari, and somewhat Naruto.

"What would you like Naruto? And you?" The shop owner referred to Hikari.

"I want Miso!" Naruto smiled and Hikari answered. "I want chicken!" they both beamed.

"Okay then." He went to work.

"Hikari, you better hurry when you get your ramen. We need to see the Hokage and You-Know-Who..." She now regretted saying that. Hikari glomped her.

"We're going to see her! Yay!"

"Hikari! You're ramen's here!" Naruto yelled as he was about to eat his. She rushed over to her ramen and ate it almost as fast as Naruto. They ordered like 20 bowls and poor Sasuke and Kurai had to pay for it.

"Now we will see the Hokage." Kurai said while Hikari was bouncing all over the place.

"VREI SA PLECI, NU MA NU MA IEI. NU MA NU MA IEI. NU MA NU MA NU MA IEI..." Hikari was singing off key again and it bugged everyone to no end, until Kurai made it stop.

"SHUT UP!" She hit Hikari on the head. Hikari started to fake cry.

"How...How could you d...do this t..to m...m...me?" She cried...while tried to.

"Stop it Hikari. We're at the Hokage's office now." Kurai stated. Naruto and co. just stared at the scene. Kakashi knocked on the door. There was no answer, so Naruto decided to barge in.

"OI! TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN! WE'RE HERE!" That earned him a smack on the head.

"Shut it you brat." Tsunade growled. She had a nice dream, and then this baka decided to wake her up.

"KURAI-SAMA!" A blur hurled itself on Kurai, causing them to fall over! "I've been waiting here for hours!" the blur whined.

"I'm sorry Bara... I was busy." the blur now labeled Bara stood up.

"What about me?" Hikari asked. Bara glared.

"It was probably all your fault." Hikari mumbled something. Bara had short reddish hair and brown eyes. Her shirt was blue and it ended to the middle of her thigh, and the left sleeve was split in half going all the way down to her palm. Her right sleeve was cut short. She wore spandex shorts underneath. Hikari pouted.

"I don't matter anymore?"

"Of course you do. Just not now." Bara nodded.

"Okay, so why are they here?" Naruto just had to speak.

"On official business." Tsunade confermed. "Now if you excuse us..." she motioned them out.

"You too Hikari. You're too loud." Kurai said.

"That hurt..." Hikari pouted again and followed Naruto and gang. As the doors closed, they heard a bunch of yelling and a bunch of other things that were colorful.

"Hey! Uzumaki!" Kiba yelled. Shino and Hinata not far behind. "Who's that chick?" He pointed to Hikari. Hikari ran up to him and almost broke his finger.

"It's not nice to point at a lady! And I'm Hikari! Nice to meetcha!" She squeezed and shook the hand that she broke the finger on.

"DAMN WOMEN! THAT HURT!" He nursed his finger. Akamaru barked. Hikari noticed the dog.

"OMIGOD! SUCH A CUTE DOGGIE!" She squeezed Akamaru with care and patted him. "So cute! Who owns him?" She asked and Sasuke pointed to Kiba, who was now saying really colorful things.

"Oh, him? Oops!" She played with the dog, forgetting about Kiba and his pain.

**Hikari: I UPDATED! WOOT!**

**Naruto: you scare me...**

**Sasuke: She scares me too...**

**Kiba: she broke my finger!**

**Shino:...**

**Hinata:... wow...**

**Sakura: that's interesting...**

**Itachi: why in hells name am i here?**

**Hikari: for me to hug/glomps Itachi/**

**Itachi: help...me...**

**Sasuke: hehe**

**Kakashi: review!**


End file.
